


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Myfavouriteobsession



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Eventual Smut, F/F, Heather and Veronica are eighteen in this, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfavouriteobsession/pseuds/Myfavouriteobsession
Summary: Instead of bullying Martha at Ram's party, Heather Chandler engages Veronica in drinking games. Eventually, they end up playing Seven Minutes in Heaven.
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 251





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

It was a Saturday night in Sherwood, Ohio. So, as was to be expected in the Westerburg school district, there was a party going on. But this wasn’t just any party. It was the first party Veronica Sawyer had ever been invited to, thanks to her new status as one of the most popular girls in school. Due to this, the Heathers insisted she needed them by her side to ensure she didn’t embarrass herself. Or at least, one of them insisted that. 

‘Heather, you really don’t need to follow me around, you know.’ Veronica was fixing herself a drink at Ram Sweeney’s dining room table, trying to pretend like she knew what all of the different spirits were. Heather Chandler was peering over her shoulder. ‘Heather and Heather trust me enough to go off and dance; I’m not going to ruin your reputation in one night.’

Heather let out a sharp laugh, but it was barely audible over the thumping music and teenagers shouting to each other. ‘I wouldn’t put it past you, Sawyer. After all, you wore that hideous scarf to school for years. Who knows what else you’re capable of?’

Veronica smiled and brought her drink up to her lips. ‘I didn’t think you cared enough about nobodies to notice how long I wore that scarf for.’ She took a sip, Heather’s indignant expression enough to distract her from the vile taste.

‘I’m just  _ guessing,’  _ she argued, her eyes widening. She narrowed them again when Veronica started to giggle. ‘Ugh. Give me that.’ She snatched Veronica’s drink out of her hand and took a gulp. 

‘How is it?’

Heather grimaced and stared into the cup, before handing it back to Veronica. ‘You somehow made perfectly good alcohol taste like drain cleaner and piss.’ 

‘How would you know what-’ Veronica was cut off by Heather leaning over her to grab a bottle of vodka. She couldn’t help but inhale the smell of her perfume, or maybe it was her shampoo. It was some sort of cherry and cinnamon mix. Veronica sniffed as discreetly as she could; Heather’s scent was more than preferable to that of party food and beer. 

‘Are you sniffing my hair, you fucking pillowcase?’ Heather pulled away from her and raised her eyebrows, all whilst taking the lid off the Taaka bottle. ‘See, this is what I mean. You’re weird.’ She picked up an empty cup and half-filled it with the vodka. Then, she raked her eyes over the table, looking at the various mixers on display. ‘You strike me as a lemonade kind of girl,’ she said, glancing at Veronica as if daring her to argue.

Veronica shrugged. ‘It’s alright.’

Heather scoffed and reached for a dark red can. ‘You have  _ got _ to loosen up if you’re going to enjoy yourself.’ She pulled back the ring lid, the can emitting a loud hiss as she did so. ‘I’ll give you some of this energy drink instead. It’s enough to get you tipsy on its own if you drink it fast enough.’ She poured half of it into the cup, watching as it turned the Taaka a strawberry colour. ‘Paired with the vodka, it’s pretty good.’ Heather handed the cup to Veronica, smiling as she took a swig. ‘Well?’

‘You’re right,’ said Veronica. ‘It definitely makes mine taste of piss.’ She licked her lips; the drink was as sticky as it was sweet, and she could feel traces of it on her lipstick. ‘Does this mean I get to make up your drink?’

Heather scoffed. ‘I’ve seen what you call a drink. Why should I trust you?’ 

Veronica smiled as sweetly as she could, cocking her head to the side. ‘Because I’m going to say please?’ 

Heather rolled her eyes, but figured that, as long as she was seen drinking, letting Veronica choose what she had couldn’t do any harm. ‘Fine.’ She turned away so that the concoction would be a complete surprise, and focused on the party. Ram’s ground floor was open-plan, so from her spot she could see all the partygoers who hadn’t yet ventured upstairs. 

Most of the guys were standing around a foosball table, chanting and jeering as a match took place, and the girls were dotted around, all swaying to Bonnie Tyler. The other Heathers had stopped dancing, though; Heather McNamara was, unsurprisingly, flirting with Kurt in the corner of the living room, and Heather Duke was staring morosely at a bowl of chips. Chandler was just about to march over to her spot on the couch and instruct her to  _ fucking smile _ when Veronica tapped her on the shoulder. 

‘It’s done,’ she said. Heather turned to see her grinning and holding out a cup. ‘Beware though, it’s pretty strong.’

‘ _ As if _ .’ Heather took it and glanced inside. The mixture was blue, and emitted a strange odour of blueberries. ‘Did you make this blue because I said your other one tasted of draino?’ 

‘Maybe.’ 

An hour later, after drunkenly dancing with each other and finishing two more cups full of alcohol, Veronica and Chandler sat opposite each other, cross-legged on the living room floor. Every few seconds, Veronica sent her a toothy and tipsy grin, and Heather pretended to roll her eyes. Secretly, she was trying not to smile back. Their classmates sat with them, forming a circle, and in the middle of the floor lay a selection of solo cups and alcohol bottles. 

‘The first game of the night,’ began Kurt dramatically, drumming his hands on the floor, ‘shall be an old favourite.' He nudged Heather McNamara, who giggled from her spot beside him.

‘Two Truths and a Lie!’ she declared, a huge smile on her face. ‘Starting with me!’

The other students called out their approval, and Veronica took advantage of their noise to whisper in McNamara’s ear. ‘What is that and how do you play it?’

‘You’ve never played Two Truths and a Lie?’ she said in response, her voice silencing everyone. Veronica groaned, realising she wasted her time whispering.‘It’s super simple so long as you remember it’s called!’ McNamara bounced up and down in her spot, her eyes shining. ‘So when it’s your turn, you have to say two truths about yourself and one lie. Then someone has to guess which one is a lie, and they decide how many shots between one and four they’re willing to bet on being right.’

Veronica nodded, then frowned. ‘Okay, I get that first bit. But what’s the betting exactly?’

Heather Duke took a sip of her drink and leaned forward from her spot between Ram and Kurt. ‘Say it was your turn and you said you had good fashion sense and are tall and nerdy. I would be very sure that that first one is a lie, so I would jump in, declare that, and bet a shot or two. If I’m right, you do the shots. If I’m wrong, I do them.’ 

Before Veronica could chastise Duke for insulting her clothes, McNamara spoke again. ‘Oh! But I could jump in and steal that if I was willing to bet more shots, which I would be.’ She grimaced. ‘Sorry, but that dress is the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen you in and I know Heather bought it for you.’

Chandler smirked triumphantly. 'So, Sawyer, you would have to down three shots of whatever drink Heather McNamara choose for you, and then play would pass to the next person.'

'Why only three shots? If you're that sure you know which one is a lie, wouldn't you bet four?'

'Well…' McNamara trailed off.

'Betting four is a really big deal,’ said Duke, earning nods of agreement from the others in the circle. ‘It's seen as a threat, really. Having to do four shots chosen by someone else is not a position you want to be in, and being willing to put someone in that position makes you seem a bit -’

‘Too brave,’ interrupted Chandler, her voice calm. She glared at Duke, who withdrew sheepishly back into her spot. ‘I’m the only one who bets four shots, Sawyer. And I’ve never had to drink them myself.’ 

Veronica chuckled. ‘I’ll remember that.’ 

‘Can I start now?’ asked McNamara with a smile. ‘I have good ideas.’ 

Chandler confirmed she could, and the game began. Kurt spotted McNamara’s lie, but wasn’t too confident with his prediction so she only had to take one shot, and she guessed his with the same bet. Chandler was the one to call out Duke’s lie, correctly betting three shots that Duke had never eaten on the bone chicken. She made her drink two shots of vodka and one of gin, earning tears from Duke due to the spirits burning her already sore throat. Ram had just finished his turn, having had his lie incorrectly guessed by Kurt, when a knock sounded at the front door.

‘Come in,’ shouted Kurt, not moving from his spot. ‘What sort of loser knocks when coming to a party?’

Veronica joined in with everyone else’s laughs, the alcohol having steered her moral compass ever so slightly off course. Her facial expression soon turned solemn when she realised who was at the door, however. ‘Martha?’ she called over the music.

Martha waved in the doorway. ‘Veronica! I brought sparkling cider.’

Heather McNamara giggled, causing Veronica to wince. 

‘Hey, Dumptruck. Are you playing or not?’ That was Ram speaking, and as he did, Veronica saw Chandler smiling at the nickname. She bristled. 

‘You don’t have to, Martha,’ she assured her, gaining a glare from Heather. ‘Join us when you’re ready.’ She looked back at Chandler, satisfied to see a sour look on her face. ‘Is something the matter?’

‘Not at all.’ Heather tapped her nails on the side of her cup, matching the beat of the song that was playing. ‘But it is my turn. So I say, I once found Ms Fleming a date in order to get out of detention.’ Her eyes danced from face to face, her lips twitching into a smile as she realised that everyone in the circle was focused on her. ‘I lost my virginity on the Old Mill Bridge, and I have two TVs.’

Ram spoke before anyone else had the chance to, his obnoxious voice almost drowning out the music. ‘There’s no way you fucked on that bridge without me knowing.’

‘Is that what you think?’ Heather’s tone was the perfect balance of coy and sickly sweet. ‘But you have no suspicions about me finding a date for that hag?’ 

Ram opened his mouth to reply, but Veronica spoke before he could. ‘Ram, let me have this one,' she said. Everyone turned to stare at her, including Heather. 

‘Excuse me, Sawyer?’ 

‘I think you heard, Heather.’ Veronica smirked at her. ‘Ram, will you pass it to me?’

Ram’s eyes trailed between Veronica and Heather, unsure of what was expected of him. Heather Duke elbowed him in the side to hurry him up. ‘Yeah, sure,’ he said, before lifting up his beer can. ‘Good luck, ‘Ronica.’ 

‘Thanks.’ Veronica batted her eyelashes at him and turned back to Heather. The alcohol was really influencing her now, and she was overcome with a new sense of confidence. ‘You don’t have two TVs, Heather,’ she said, tapping her chin with her pointer finger. Her stomach filled with pride at the thought of catching out the Demon Queen of Westerberg. ‘So that one’s the lie. I bet four shots.’

‘Veronica, what?’ From beside her, McNamara’s voice piped up. It was even higher than usual. ‘You really believe the bridge story? And Ms Fleming?’ She shook her head slightly, her hair falling over her eye. ‘You’re going to bet four shots on that?’

Veronica shrugged. ‘I guess so, because I know for a fact Heather has  _ three _ TVs.’ She grinned at Chandler, earning a vicious scowl in return. 

‘You sneaky bitch.’

‘That’s what you get for bragging about your belongings so much.’ Veronica grabbed four shot glasses from the centre of the circle and placed them in front of Heather. ‘Now, maybe I should have some help choosing what you drink.’

Heather’s eyes flashed. ‘Ex-fucking-cuse me?’ 

Veronica laughed. ‘Hey, Heather, do you want to pick her first shot?’ She glanced at Heather Duke, whose mouth fell slightly open.

‘Me?’ She pointed a finger at her chest, and Veronica winced when she saw its reddened knuckle.

‘Yeah.’ She swallowed, thinking Duke deserved whatever revenge on Chandler she could get. ‘And Heather, you should choose one too.’ She nodded at Heather McNamara, who squealed excitedly. ‘I’ll choose one, of course, aaaaaand.’ Veronica looked around dramatically, barely noticing how every player was leaning forward, eager to be chosen and to have some control over Heather Chandler, even for a moment. She pointed to Martha, who was still standing by the front door. ‘Martha. Do you fancy joining in now?’ 

Martha fiddled with the sleeves of her jumper. ‘Oh, Veronica,’ She stared at her feet. ‘I don’t think it’s fair if I choose one of the drinks. I’m not playing after all and-’

Ram’s booming voice interrupted her. ‘Come on Dumptruck, get some revenge on the mythic bitch.’ 

Veronica squeezed her eyes shut. ‘Ram,’ she began, opening them up again, but Martha spoke for her.

‘Oh. Oh Ram.’ She walked towards the ring of people, each step more tentative than the last. Her glasses seemed to be fogged up, and Veronica instantly regretted involving her in the game. She  _ was _ hoping Martha would take the chance to get some revenge, she just didn’t consider the fact that everyone would be watching her do it.

‘You’re gonna fucking pay for this, Sawyer,’ growled Heather, and Veronica looked back at her. Heather Duke was preparing the first of the four shots in the middle of the circle. She half-filled the glass, somehow perfectly, with gin, then added enough Green River to fill it. ‘Heather, you could have at least used vodka.’

‘But I know you hate gin just as much as me.’ Duke’s eyes shone as she spoke, and, for the first time that evening, she actually smiled. 

Veronica grinned. ‘Heather, your turn.’ 

Heather McNamara turned to Kurt and whispered in his ear. He said something back in a low voice and she jumped up. ‘I’ll be back!’ 

She skipped over to Ram’s fridge and swung the door open. She looked even smaller than usual next to the appliance, which was almost twice as large as most people’s. Her hand reached inside and withdrew a yellow bottle. 

‘Fuck no,’ said Heather softly, so softly that only Veronica heard. 

‘What’s this?’ Veronica’s curiosity had peaked enough that she didn’t mind appearing ignorant to certain types of alcohol. She was somewhat aware of her words slurring, though, despite barely saying anything at all. 

‘Fucking Advocaat,’ muttered Heather, her words also not as well pronounced as usual. ‘It tastes like eggs that have been left in the sun for months.’ She groaned. ‘Isn’t this against the rules, anyway? That drink wasn’t in the middle.’ 

McNamara shook her head and prepared a shot. ‘You’re just making excuses because this gets you really drunk.’ She left the bottle on the floor, not bothering to return it to the fridge, then settled herself on Kurt’s lap. ‘Sorry, Heather.’ Her chirpy voice didn’t sound apologetic in the slightest. ‘Martha, do you wanna go?’ 

Veronica widened her eyes, amazed to have heard a Heather use Martha’s name without adding Dumptruck at the end. 

Martha nodded frantically, equally amazed. ‘Yes, yes.’

‘You can sit down first.’ Veronica shuffled into McNamara’s now empty spot, and patted the floor beside her. Some of their classmates were starting to talk amongst themselves, not appreciating Heather’s turn being dragged out for so long. Martha awkwardly stepped around them before sitting down. 

Heather sighed as Martha sat across from her, fully aware that she had years of abuse she could try and get revenge for. She wondered what hideous mixture she was going to concoct for her.

‘Did I see some strawberry milkshake?’ Martha asked.

Ram groaned. ‘Dumpt-’

‘You did,’ said Veronica quickly, before he could complain about her lack of vengefulness. ‘I can pour it out for you.’ She did so, before pouring what was left of Heather’s bright blue drink into the final shot glass. ‘You have four different colours, Heather. Drink them in whatever order you like.’ 

Veronica had recaptured everyone’s attention, and they all watched as Heather picked up her first shot glass, the one prepared by McNamara. None of them noticed how her hand shook slightly, or how she looked at Martha with troubled eyes, wondering why she went so easy on her. Strawberry milkshake was her favourite drink. Not that she could have known that. 

She wrinkled her nose as she downed McNamara’s and Duke’s shots, spluttering ever so slightly at the gin. Duke smirked victoriously, but didn’t dare brag. Heather finished with Martha’s milkshake, and had to force herself to refrain from sending her a grateful smile. 

‘It’s almost pitiful that that’s the best you’ve got,’ she drawled when she was finished, blotting the side of her mouth with her finger. ‘And I propose a new game.’ She glared at Veronica as she spoke.

Veronica stared back, aware that she should be feeling threatened, or at the very least uncomfortable, but instead noticing for the first time how pretty Heather's eyes were. 

All of the partygoers shouted out game suggestions, but nothing got a smile out of Heather Chandler until-

‘We should totally play some Seven Minutes in Heaven,’ said Kurt, tightening his grip around Mcnamara’s waist as he did so. 

‘Oh, finally a good idea.’ Heather Chandler glanced at the party’s host. ‘Ram, we can use that closet under the stairs, right?’

‘Yeah, it’s only got some of Mom’s coats in it.’ Ram grinned. ‘Not that that leaves much room. I’ll be getting up close and personal with you ladies.’ 

Veronica noticed a small frown cross Heather’s face, but it disappeared almost immediately. 

‘Ronnie, I don’t think I can stay for this,’ whispered Martha in Veronica’s ear. ‘Parties really aren’t my thing, I guess.’

Veronica narrowed her eyes to make what she hoped was a sympathetic expression. ‘You okay?’

‘Yeah.’ Martha clambered to her feet and handed Veronica her cider bottle. ‘See you on Monday.’ She wandered out, unnoticed by everyone except Veronica, whose attention was soon reclaimed.

‘Earth to Sawyer.’ Chandler clicked her fingers in front of Veronica’s face. ‘Give me that bottle.’

Veronica handed it over. ‘Sorry. There you go.’ 

‘Do you know how to play this game, Veronica?’ asked McNamara, all whilst Kurt planted kisses along her exposed shoulder. 

She nodded. ‘You just spin the bottle and spend seven minutes in the closet with whoever it lands on, right?’

‘Right. And why don’t you start?’ Chandler positioned the bottle in front of Veronica, its tip pointed at herself. ‘Then we’ll take turns going around the circle the other way.’ 

‘Me first?’ She couldn’t hide the hesitation in her voice. Guessing what things people had or hadn’t done was one thing, being stuck in an enclosed space with them was another. Especially since the only people she could stand being close to were the Heathers, and the thought of being ridiculed by one of them for seven minutes straight wasn’t exactly appealing. Though then again, it would be an excuse to stare into Chandler's eyes for longer. 

‘I think we should make this game more fun,’ said Ram, with an edge to voice. Even though she wasn’t near him, Veronica could smell liquor and chips on his breath and she heaved at the thought of being trapped with that odour. ‘You have to kiss here before going in. Just like good old Spin the Bottle. Then, whatever you do in the closet is up to you. Just to spice things up a bit.’ 

Veronica’s stomach churned even more. She didn’t want to kiss him in a closet, let alone in front of everyone. But then again, she realised, she couldn’t back out now. Not if she wanted to keep in with the Heathers. ‘That sounds good,’ she said, only the slightest shake evident in her voice. ‘Good job, Ram.’

Heather arched an eyebrow. ‘Does it? I didn’t take you for the type to kiss in public, Sawyer.’ 

Veronica ignored the sneers that Chandler’s observation prompted, and raised her own eyebrows back at her. ‘Then you obviously don’t know me that well, Chandler.’ She positioned the bottle and, without breaking eye contact with Heather, spun it. 

It moved quickly on the polished wood, emitting a loud, shaky noise as it did so, and only began to slow down after twenty seconds. For a moment, Veronica thought it would land on herself, and she wondered what she was supposed to do in that case, but then it passed her, passed Kurt and Heather McNamara, passed Heather Duke, lingered for a few painful seconds on Ram, then pointed directly towards Heather Chandler. As its noise ceased, so did the chatter of the other teenagers. There was nothing for a few beats, then-

‘Heather and Veronica are gonna get it on!’ cheered Kurt, peering around McNamara to get a better view of the circle’s centre. ‘Now this is what parties are for.’

Veronica gulped as she forced herself to look up. Heather was already staring at her, her lips slightly parted and somehow looking perfectly soft and glossy even though it must have been  _ hours _ since she’d reapplied her lipstick. Veronica cleared her throat and met her eyes once again. 

‘What are you waiting for, Sawyer?’ she asked, her voice husky and taunting. ‘You’re not scared, are you?’

‘Scared?’ As hard as tried, Veronica couldn’t say anything more than that. Not even a simple  _ no.  _ She shook her head, hoping that was enough. 

‘Then kiss me.’ And just like that, Heather leant forward, her eyes fluttering shut and pulling Veronica's focus to the neat black eyeliner and soft peach eyeshadow adorning them. 

She leant forward too, inhaling that now intoxicating smell of cherries once again, and letting her own eyes drift shut. She was deaf to the whispers and whoops of the room, focusing only on the feel of her heart beating in her chest and the fact that she couldn’t be more than an inch from Heather’s face. And just like that, they touched. Her mouth met Heather’s own, and she was greeted with the taste of milkshake and feel of smooth lips that made her aware of how chapped her own probably felt. But she didn’t care about that. All she cared about was how pleasant this was, how right she felt touching Heather and how much she wanted to deepen the kiss. She was just lifting her hand to place it in Heather’s hair, when Heather pulled away.

‘Are you coming?’ She stood up almost immediately and smoothed her dress down, then gestured under the stairs. ‘The game can’t continue until we move.’ She sauntered off, not once looking back at her classmates or Veronica, the latter of whom scrambled after her. 

‘Heather,’ she whispered, as Chandler fumbled with the closet door. ‘That was… are we not going to talk about that?’

Chandler swung the door open and pushed Veronica inside the closet with a firm hand on her back. ‘Oh, we’re going to do more than talk.’ She slammed the door behind them, emerging them in darkness. 

‘I… Good. Let me just find the light.’ Veronica’s hand scrabbled against the wall, attempting to find a light switch. Though she could feel exactly where every part of Heather was, she couldn’t see her. And something told her that was a disadvantage. Sure enough, she wasn’t able to move out of the way when Heather grabbed her wrist. 

‘I’ve played this game enough to know there isn’t a light,’ Heather hissed, still holding Veronica. Her grip was tight, not enough to hurt, just enough to keep Veronica aware that Heather was the one in control of the situation. ‘But before we talk about the kiss, how about we talk about the shots you made me do?’

‘Oh, are you mad?’ It was just as well there was no light, thought Veronica with a grin; she knew Heather would not approve of the mocking look that was quite definitely on her face. ‘So mad you’re going to waste all our time in here complaining about it?’

‘Waste our time?’ Heather repeated. Veronica took advantage of her momentary confusion to slip her wrist out of her grip, but Heather didn’t even acknowledge it, nor did she try and grab it again. ‘What were you planning to do with it instead?’

‘I’m just saying…’ Veronica adopted a sultry tone, her mind whirring as the prospect of what she was about to say dawned on her. ‘I liked the kiss and I think you did too. Maybe we should continue where we left off.’

‘You mean…?’

‘I mean this.’ Veronica found Heather’s arm and snaked it around her waist, resting Heather’s hand on her ass. ‘We’re here, we may as well make the most of it. Right?’ She paused, hoping she hadn’t been misreading signs all evening. Hoping she hadn’t made the biggest mistake of her life by trying to engage  _ Heather fucking Chandler  _ of all people in a lesbian tryst and hoping-

‘You want me to fuck you?’ Heather’s tone was curious, more than anything and she started to dig her nails into the fabric covering Veronica’s behind. 

She took that as a win, whilst also noting how the sensation was definitely turning her on. ‘I’m just saying we could fuck each other. That is, as long as you're sober enough.’ 

'Oh, I'm not a lightweight like you. Are  _ you  _ sober enough to consent to this?'

Veronica hesitated. 'I'm pretty sure.' Heather dug her nails in even deeper, causing her to yelp. It wasn’t that it felt bad, no, definitely not bad. She just hadn’t expected it. ‘Though maybe you should go easy on me. 

Heather laughed. ‘Seriously? Are you forgetting what you just did to me?’

‘What I just-’

‘Four fucking shots, Sawyer. In front of everyone. You really think I’m gonna go easy on you after that?’ She pushed Veronica against the back wall, resting her hands on her shoulder blades to keep her pinned there. ‘I don’t know about fuck you; I should crucify you for this.’ She paused and frowned a little. ‘That, for that. I should..’

Veronica chuckled. ‘Is somebody a bit tipsy?’ She prised Heather’s hands off her shirt, not that it took much effort at all; Heather was still trying to figure out which prounoun she wanted to use. ‘You know, you haven’t said no.’ 

‘Oh, I know I haven’t.’ Heather snapped. She tapped her foot on the floor, before closing the small gap between her and Veronica. ‘You know, seeing as you’re so desperate to one-up me this evening.’ Her eyes flickered over Veronica’s face, not that she could even  _ see _ anything due to how fucking dark it was. ‘How about we make this into a competition?’

‘Oh?’ Veronica’s voice sounded closer, somehow, and Heather felt her breath brush against her neck. She stumbled backwards, only to be caught by Veronica. ‘Now that sounds entertaining.’ Veronica spun her around so she became the one pinned against the wall, but Heather was too taken aback to care. ‘Especially since you’re so desperate to touch me.’

‘You wish.’ Heather found Veronica’s hips with her hands, and pulled her towards her. Veronica gasped as she did so. ‘How long does it take you to come, usually?’

‘Wait, what?’ 

Heather lifted the bottom of Veronica’s dress, her fingers trailing up her thighs. ‘Ugh. I forgot you’re a prude.’ She could have sworn Veronica’s knees buckled as she said that. ‘The way I see it is we have about five minutes left. That means, if you know what you’re doing, you should be able to finish me before we have to leave.’

‘You’re saying yes?’ Veronica couldn’t hide the disbelief in her tone, nor could she hold back a sigh when Heather dug her nails straight into her skin.

‘Yes, you pillowcase. You’re wasting time.’ Heather removed her hands from Veronica and lifted her own skirt. She grabbed her panties and started to pull them down. ‘We both finger each other, Sawyer. Whoever finishes first gets to go to the bathroom after this and clean up. Whoever doesn’t has to go through the rest of this party a desperate mess.’ 

Veronica’s words almost got caught in her throat, partly due to Heather’s proposition, partly due to the feeling of Heather removing her underwear whilst standing between her and the wall. ‘What if neither of us finish?’ She gulped as Heather leaned forward and licked the base of her neck. 

‘Then you’ll have a lot to answer for.’ Heather grabbed one of Veronica’s hands and pushed it under her skirt. She slipped her own hand inside Veronica’s panties, moaning slightly when her knuckle came in contact with a wet patch. 

Veronica gasped as she felt a finger on her clit, because  _ somehow Heather found it on her first attempt.  _ She hadn’t realised she was that aroused but, judging by how easily Heather’s finger was moving, she was wet. She wondered why she wasn’t being teased about that, then wondered if, maybe, Heather was wet too. Veronica felt around her vulva, desperate to find out, all whilst moaning at the sensation of being fucked. 

Heather had a small amount of pubic hair, something she would never have expected from her, and Veronica found herself wishing there was a light in the closet. Whether that was so she could see what she was touching, see  _ Heather _ , or so she could tell whether Heather’s pubic hair matched her ginger locks or not, she wasn’t sure. 

She pushed her finger down, exhaling loudly when she realised that Heather was wet too. And not even just a bit. ‘Oh is this why you took your underwear off? You didn’t want me feeling how fucking  _ wet  _ they _ -’ _ She gasped as she felt teeth on her neck. ‘Oh, fuck.’

‘Don’t fucking tease me, Sawyer.’ Heather’s voice was breathier now, and Veronica’s eyes rolled back at the sound. Well. At the sound  _ and  _ at the sensation of Heather’s finger slipping inside her.

‘ _ Fuck, fuck _ ,’ she whimpered, unable to focus on anything but how good it felt. She didn't even consider the fact she was losing her virginity at Ram Sweeney’s house, or the fact she was losing it to Heather Chandler. What she did start to consider though, was that she should return the favour of being penetrated. She lifted her finger off Heather’s clit.

‘What are you-?’ Heather was cut off when Veronica then slipped inside her and curled her finger. ‘ _ Shit. Oh.’ _

‘Is there a problem?’ Even though her voice was breathy, Veronica still managed to adopt a somewhat mocking tone. She let out a snicker.

‘Not at all.’ Heather pushed another finger inside her, then started to rub.

‘Oh my God,’ said Veronica, having to use her spare hand to grab onto Chandler. Suddenly standing up was a lot more difficult than it had been all evening. ‘Oh my God, oh my fucking-’

‘Aw, it looks like I found your g-spot.’ Heather kept massaging the same spot, whilst also bucking her hips onto Veronica’s hand. She let out a groan. ‘I have to say, I wasn’t expecting the party to end up like this. After all-’ Veronica slipped her fingers out of her and placed them on her clit, reducing her speechless.

‘After all?’ Veronica could hardly even mock her, though; her attention was split between how fucking good Heather felt inside her and how much she wanted to make the mythic bitch finish. She didn’t even care if it meant losing the competition; she wanted to make Heather writhe. After another few seconds of arching her back and moaning, she forced herself to push Chandler away. 

‘Is everything okay?’ Chandler asked, her voice suddenly serious. Even as Veronica kept rubbing her clit, she carried on asking. ‘Veronica? Veronica, did I do something?’

Veronica didn’t speak; instead, she sank to her knees and pushed Heather’s legs further apart. Without warning, she started to lick her clit.

‘Fucking  _ hell _ ,’ breathed Heather, gasping for air. ‘Fuck, that feels so good.’ Her hands found Veronica’s hair and she gripped handfuls of it, careful not to be too hard but desperate to cling onto something. Veronica curled her own fingers around Heather’s thighs, pressing her tongue down as hard as she could. ‘I… I think I'm already close,’ murmured Heather, grinding against Veronica’s face. ‘Please, fuck, make me come. Please.’ 

Veronica, despite herself, grinned, then began to suck. With Heather’s labia in her mouth, she continued to lick, earning gasps and moans in response. Though her own clit was aching to be touched again, she wouldn't have swapped their positions for anything. Not when Heather was so desperately moving and groaning. 

‘Veronica, oh Veronica I. Fuck, fuck  _ fuck _ .’ Heather came with her hands still in Veronica’s hair, her hips still jerking against her mouth. ‘That felt… so fucking good.’ When her clit eventually got too sensitive, she pulled away, leaving Veronica kneeling on the floor.

‘Oh, I could tell,’ she said, licking her lips. She got to her feet and stood in front of Heather once again. ‘Aside from anything, you were fucking dripping on the floor.’ 

‘I...’ Heather praised the lack of a light as she felt her face flush. She squeezed her legs together, only realising her mistake when she felt how much moisture had built up between them. ‘Well that may be true, but at least I got to come. So I win.’

‘I let you win.’ Veronica trailed a hand over Chandler’s collarbone as she spoke, daring her to argue. ‘I let you win because it was worth it to have you fucking my face and whimpering. How many people can say they’ve heard Heather Chandler say please?’ She grabbed one of Chandler’s tits in her hand, chuckling at the moan that caused. ‘I take it not many.’

‘Fuck you, Sawyer.’ Heather grumbled, slapping her hand away. ‘We need to get back out there.’ She leant around Veronica and, as she did so, Veronica felt something land on her foot. ‘Now, I need to find my fucking underwear.’ She pulled a cord dangling from the ceiling, and immediately the tiny room lit up. 

Veronica squinted, before realising what she’d done. ‘Heather, what the fuck? You said there wasn’t a light in here.’ 

Chandler returned to her position between Veronica and the wall. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. ‘Oh, so I did. Whoops.’ She smiled. ‘Your hair looks like shit, by the way.’

Veronica widened her eyes. ‘Oh, you’re really not one to talk.’ The truth was, Heather’s tousled hair and smudged make-up looked gorgeous. It was proof that the last few minutes had been real, and Veronica wished she could take a picture. She was still smarting from Heather’s lie though, so, when she realised what exactly had landed on her foot, she bent down to pick it up without first showing her.

‘What’s that?’ asked Heather, before realising. In her hand, Veronica held her red thong, a lacy one with a diamante heart on the waistband. She blushed again. ‘Give that back, Sawyer.’ She leaned forward, but Veronica held it out of her reach. 

‘Oh, no, Heather.’ She dangled them in front of Heather’s face, before pulling them away again. ‘Maybe this can be my revenge for you lying about the light. Though I’m very intrigued to know why you did that.’ Veronica folded the thong up and shoved it in her cleavage, hiding it from view. 

Heather watched, trying not to moan at just how hot that sight was. ‘You’re going to fucking pay for this,’ she said, her hand reaching for the top of Veronica’s dress. 

Veronica shrugged and grabbed her wrist, resisting the urge to point out their swapped roles. ‘I’m sure it will be worth it.’ 

Assuming they had at least another few seconds left, she pushed Heather against the wall and kissed her again, this time letting her tongue explore her mouth. She relished in the feeling of having Heather’s explore her own. 

Maybe she hadn't won the competition, but it definitely felt like she had won something. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!! I don't really write for Heathers, but hope I managed to do it justice? I would love to know what you think ♡
> 
> (Also I kind of really want to do a part two with McNamara and Duke)


End file.
